Harry Potter and the Ancient Prophecy
by Trista
Summary: I've already thought of the entire plot for this story. I want to see if people will like my story or not. This story won't centre around Voldemort since I think it's pretty boring. This story will cover their 5-7th year hopefully. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first story. Please go easy on it. If not many people like it. I'll delet it.   
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I do own the character of Tokimi and the plot of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GET UP BOY. IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST."  
  
Harry Potter groan inwardly as he heard his aunt voice. He open his eyes sleepily and tried to focus. Once he got dress and all, Harry trot downstairs.   
  
"Good Morning." said Harry, trying to be civilize.  
  
*grunt* was his only answer from his uncle.  
  
Harry shrug and bent down to eat what is suppose to be his breakfast.   
  
"Um...I'll go upstairs and finish my homework." said Harry.   
  
The only answer he receive is a glare from his uncle.  
  
Harry only grins at him and go back to his room. Ever since they found out that Harry have a dangerous murderer for a godfather, they have been trying to be more nicer to him, or as nice as the Dursleys can get anyway. Harry kind of also accidentally, purposely forgot to tell them that Sirius was also innocent, but he's not going to tell them THAT anytime soon.  
  
4 owls was waiting for him when he open the door. One he recognize as his own, one he recognize as Pig, Ron's owl. The other two were unfamiliar but he could see that one was carrying a letter with the Hogwart symbol on it. Each owls was carrying a rather large package. They drops the package on Harry bed and dive for the water bowl. Curiously, Harry open the first parcel. A letter was also attached to it.  
  
Harry,  
How are you doing? We were all very sorry that you couldn't come here this summer, but Dumbledore said that you'll be much safer with those muggles, don't ask me why cause I'm as clueless as you. They've probably perform some type of charms. I tried to ask dad, but he wouldn't tell me. Anyhow. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I got you something, it's isn't much, but I hope you like it. Hermione is staying with us this summer. Things have been kind of hectic here this summer, with You-Know-Who rising and everything. Fudge is still denying it though. Dad said that he's trying to hush it all up. That old git. Oh well, see you at King Cross. Oh yeah, since you can't go to Diagon Alley, Mum will get your school supplies for you. Send Hedwig.   
  
Love   
Ron  
  
Harry grins and open Ron present. In it is a small orb. Another letter was attach to it. Harry open it up eagerly.  
  
Harry,  
This is call the orb of desires. I asks Hagrid for some of your mum and dad pictures. Hope you like it. Just shake it up. You'll see.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry took the orb and shake it. Slowly the mist start to take forms. To Harry astonishment, the clouds soon took the shape of his mom and dad, they were smiling and waving at him.   
  
'wow,' Harry thought. 'This is like a photo album, only better.'  
  
Harry put aside Ron present and start on the next. The next present is from Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
I'm at Ron right now. How are things with you? Hope your aunt and uncle are treating you nicely. This is something I found in a muggle shop. I think it's neat. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Harry. Listen, Ron said that you couldn't come over here this summer, but I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for trouble okay? Stay with the muggles. Mr. Weasley said that you'll be a lot safer there.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry look at here letter in disbelief. 'Yeah, like I'll be able to go anywhere. What does she think? That the Dursley will take me on vacation or something?'  
  
Harry took out Hermione present and to his surprise it was not a book, but a saber. It wasn't magical but it sure was neat looking.  
  
Harry unwrap another parcel, inside is something that look like a small marble, only that it's glowing different colors. Harry took the letter and open it.  
  
Harry,  
How are you doing? This is call the connection. I know you're worry about me, that's why I've decide to send you this. This thing will tell you my state of condition. If I'm in trouble, the ball will turn black. If I'm nearby, it will turn red. If it's turn different color at once, it's mean that I'm perfectly fine. This can also serve as a communicator. If you want to see me, just hold the orb and concentrate deeply. Happy Birthday and take care. I'm at Lupin right now, doing some work for Dumbledore.  
  
Love  
Sirius  
  
Harry smile widely. Sirius is closest to a father that Harry ever have. He felt warm and content just thinking about him. Harry put Sirius letter aside and open the next letters. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry,  
How ya doin? I'm go'in on a task for Dumbledore, but I'll return in time for ya lessons. A very Happy Birthday to ye Harry.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry grins to himself. He knows exactly what is in the parcel.   
  
"Yup, I was right." said Harry as he pick up the book, "How to Care for Magical Creatures."  
  
Harry open the last letter which was from Hogwart.   
  
Mr. Potter  
  
I am please to see that you have successfully finish your fourth years and starting on your fifth. Please be reminded that you'll be taking your OWLs this year. Inside is a list of things you'll be needing for this school year. School will start on September 1.   
  
Sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
September 1st couldn't come fast enough for Harry. He sent Hedwig to the Weasleys house earlier in the week and she have return with a truckload of books for him. Finally it was the day to get to King Cross. Harry have already pack his things ages ago.  
  
"Come on boy. I don't have all day." said Uncle Vernon when he drag his trunk downstairs.   
  
"I'm coming." mutter Harry.  
  
The ride to King Cross was silent, just they way Harry wanted it.   
  
"See you next summer." said Harry, getting his trunk out once they get there. Without replying, Uncle Vernon took off, not that it was any losses.   
  
"Harry, over here."   
  
Harry turns around and a smile lit up his face. Ron and Hermione are waving to him frantically. He hurriedly made his way toward them.   
  
"Hi guys. I miss you." said Harry.  
  
Ron laugh. "Come on. Mum's waiting."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione then made their way to where the rest of the Weasley are.  
  
"Hello Harry dear. Have a good summer?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly once she saw Harry.  
  
Harry force a smile and just nod.   
  
"Hey Harry old pal. Glad you're alive." said Fred. He receive a stern glare from Mrs. Weasley which shut him up immediately.  
  
"Come on now. You better go if you don't want to miss your ride." said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, I want all of you to behave yourself. Especially you two." Mrs. Weasley stop and glare at the twins. She then turn to Ron and said. "I want to see you studying hard for the owls. Do NOT repeat the twins mistakes."  
  
"Hey," George protest vigorously, "We got ten OWLs. Which is not too shabby if I do say so myself."  
  
Mrs. Weasley just glare at him, but soon break out into a smile. She hugs all the children, including Harry and Hermione before they go in the platform.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione push their way to an empty compartment. They settle down as Hermione start to pet Crookshanks.  
  
"So, Hermione." started Ron. "When are you going to tell us that you have been made prefect?"  
  
Hermione was so surprise she almost drop Crookshank. "H..o..w...h..ow.. did you know?"  
  
Ron roll his eyes at her. "How stupid do you think we are?"  
  
Hermione blushes furiously.  
  
Harry turn to Hermione and grins. "Seriously, if you weren't make prefect, I don't know who would."  
  
"Well, you guys still have a chance." encourage Hermione.  
Ron snort, "Come on, like Fred said, it takes all the fun in life. If I'm a prefect, I'll have to constantly take points from myself. Right Harry?"  
  
Harry laughs and nod.   
  
Hermione frowns, "That's not funny."  
  
At that moment, a girl around their age walk in. Ron eyes almost bulge out and Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She was breathtaking, with long silky black hair and a clear complexion.  
  
Her eyes search over the compartment and without a word, went to sit at the corner spot.   
  
Ron turns to her. "Hi, are you new?"   
  
The girl didn't flinch, just continue staring out the window.   
  
Ron, sensing that she doesn't want to start a conversation, turns to the other and shrug. The door to their compartment was open again. This time, the sight is not so pleasant.  
  
"Well..well..well." Draco Malfoy drawl. "If it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood."  
  
His two goons, Crabbe and Goyle chuckle.  
  
"Drop dead Malfoy." snap Ron.  
  
Malfoy let out a derisive laugh and turns coldly toward Ron. "I'll watch your mouth if I were you Weasel. I mean, now that the Dark Lord is back, he'll probably go after all you muggles loving fools. Diggory got it, haven't he?"  
  
This was too much for Harry, he've been trying to forget how Cedric die the whole summer. But now this idiot git have to bring it up again.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry growl.  
  
"And just what are you going to do about that?" said Malfoy almost lazily.   
  
Harry was about to pull out his wand when Hermione stop him. "Harry don't. And you Malfoy, I suggest you get out right now before I take any points off of Slytherin."  
  
Hermione shows him her prefect badge. Malfoy just sneer at her.   
  
"Well, well, well. Look like they made the mudblood prefect. How insulting to all us prefect names."  
  
Hermione face pale. "What do you mean Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy smugly turn to her and pull out his prefect badge.  
  
"You're not the only prefect here, mudblood." drawl Malfoy. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"I suggest you better leave." a small quiet voice said.   
  
Malfoy turn around in surprise and for the first time, notice the strange girl there. She still haven't move an inch, just continue staring out the window.   
  
"And who are you?" ask Malfoy.  
  
The girl sighs then narrow her eyes dangerously at them. Her expression was chilling. Her eyes were so cold it almost made them shiver.   
  
"Do you need your hearing check?" she said coldly  
  
Malfoy narrow his eyes and was about to retort, but then think it over and motion to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him out.   
  
Harry turn to the girl and smile. "Thanks. You really know how to handle Malfoy."  
  
The girls just grunt. "Don't think that I'm helping you. I just want a little peace. Remember that."   
  
The girl then went back to her usual position and continue staring out the window.  
  
The three of them just give her a strange look then sits down.   
  
Pretty soon, the Hogwart Express pull up in front of the castle.  
  
"How ye doin?" a booming voice call.  
  
Harry turns around and smile at Hagrid, as the giant instruct the first years to follow him.  
  
"I wonder what will happen this year?" wonder Ron.  
  
Harry grins at his best friend. "You never know." 


	2. 

The three hurried over to the Gryffindor table at grab a seat. The rest of the Gryffindors were already there.  
  
"Hey Harry, Quidditch resuming this year." said George.  
  
"That's great." said Harry enthusiastically. One of the thing he really miss over the summer is Quidditch, a sport like basketball, only you play it on broomsticks and try to avoid big balls from murdering you.  
  
"I wonder who'll be captain this year? Plus we have to find a new Keeper." said Fred.  
  
"Maybe I'll try out." said Ron brightly.  
  
Harry nods in agreement. "That'll be great."  
  
Fred pretend to wipe away a tears. "Oh, how sweet, little Ronniken decides to follow in his brothers glorious footsteps."  
  
Ron growl at Fred. "Shut up."  
  
Harry look over at the staff table. He caught Snape glares and ignore it.   
  
"Weird. There's only the usual proffessor here. We're not getting a new DADA teacher this year."  
  
"Don't know." said Ron. "Let just pray that Snape's not teaching it."  
  
They were interrupted by Hermione. "Shhh. The sorting's about to begin."  
  
Sure enough, they can see McGonagall hurrying forward and put a tatter old hat in the middle of the Great Hall.   
  
The Hat suddenly come alive and start to sing.  
  
Ahoy all people there  
This year you'll have to be prepare  
  
No one knows just what to do  
But I will know what to do with you  
  
If you're brave and jovial   
In Gryffindor is where you'll go  
  
Those cunnings are in Slytherin  
Cause he'll do anything to achieve his ends  
  
Ravenclaw are for the gentle and kind  
Just put me and I'll read your mind.  
  
Loyal are the traits of Hufflepuff  
Those witches and wizard really knows their stuff  
  
So just come here and put me on  
I will determine just where you'll belong  
  
(A/N I know I know. This song is really stupid, but please spare me. I'm not exactly good in poetry.)  
  
The Great Hall burst into instant applauses.  
  
McGonagall roll up her scroll and begins to read.  
  
"Justin Summers."   
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
The table in the near the far end burst into applause to welcome Justin.  
  
"Scott Summerville."   
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
This time the table near the Gryffindors burst into applause.  
  
"Patricia Gomez."   
  
"Slytherin."  
  
The Slytherin burst into a spontaneous applause.  
  
"Mandy Crone"   
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"Jason Day."   
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
The three trio joins in the enthusiastic applause.  
  
McGonagall call out a few more names. Elizabeth Drew became a Gryffindor, A.J Sharpe become a Slytherin, Deacon King join the Hufflepuff and Nina Wells became a Ravenclaw.  
  
McGonagall turns to the students and said. "We also have once more students, but due to her ages, she will be put in the 5th year. Please welcome Tokimi Kyoko."  
  
To Harry surprise, it was none other than the girl who sits with them on the Hogwarts express. Most of the boys in the Great Hall were gawking at her, but Tokimi doesn't seem to notice and just stare coldly ahead. She walks calmly to the Sorting Hat and put it on.  
  
After several minutes the hat finally shout out. "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Fred and George catcalls while Tokimi made her way toward their table.   
  
Hermione stands up and extend her hand. "Congratulations."  
  
Tokimi narrow her eyes and ignore Hermione hand. "For what?"  
  
Hermione was taken aback. She have never met anyone so rude.  
  
Tokimi simply ignore all of them and sit near the end of the table, staring dully ahead.   
  
"What's her problem?" ask Hermione as she sit down.  
  
"Beats me." said Ginny.  
  
"Welcome, welcome." Dumbledore voices silence the whole room. "I am very happy to see that you all are safely back. Due to special circumstances, this year lessons will be, how shall I say it? More difficult. I trust that you all perform your best and be ready for anything that comes your way. Uh, we have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher this year. Uh, perhaps not so new. He will be arriving tomorrow. Now, enjoy."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finish, the table in front of the students magically fill with every kind of courses.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione dug in hungrily.  
  
"Ahh, this is the life." said Ron, in between bites of a chicken casserole.  
  
Hermione look at him in disapproval. "Honestly Ron, you should learn not to talk with your mouth full of food."  
  
Ron just open his mouth wider to show her the remains of the casserole. Hermione look away in disgust.  
  
Harry laugh at their childishness. He also help himself to a generous serving of almost everything. He was never allow to it as much with the Dursleys. Harry couldn't help but glancing over at the new girl, Tokimi. While the rest of the students are busy eating and chatting, Tokimi just stare ahead, with a blank expression on her face. She didn't touch any food at all.  
  
"Ron. Look at Tokimi." whisper Harry.  
  
"Hmm. What?" ask Ron, taking a bite of chicken. He glance over at her. "Yeah, strange. You gotta be crazy to pass up such good food."  
  
"Something is definitely weird about her." said Hermione.  
  
Ron roll his eyes. "Just because she rejected your attempt of a friendship, you think she's weird?"  
  
Hermione look at him angrily. "What? So now you're defending her all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well Hermione, you gotta admit, that's girl is quite a looker." butt in Fred.  
  
"Yeah, how many people you know look like that? She might as well be a veela." said George.  
  
Hermione glare at them. "Honestly. You boys really have absolutely no taste."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" cried Ron, while Ginny giggles.  
  
All the students were full when they made their way to the common room.  
  
"The password is Devil Snare." said Hermione. She knows, since she's a prefect.  
  
"Devil Snare." said Ron lazily to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady smile at them and swung open.  
  
Ron and Harry said goodbyes to the others and go to their quarter.   
  
"Ahh. I'm so sleepy after all that food." said Ron, falling head first into the bed.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone is sound asleep.  
  
The next morning, they all awoke pretty early and go down the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
"Hmm." said Ron, between bites of his eggs. "We have Transfiguration first thing with the Ravenclaw, Then Care of Magical Creatures, ugh, we're stuck with the Slytherin. Lunch, then Herbology with the Hufflepuff, then *grr* Divinations.  
  
"I told you to give it up." said Hermione pointedly.   
  
Ron just glare at her.  
  
"Look like we won't get to see who our DADA teacher yet." said Harry. He turn to Hermione. "Do you have any clue as to whom it may be?"  
  
"I got no idea." said Hermione.  
  
Ron snort. "That's a first."  
  
Harry quickly intervene before a fight broke out between them. "Come on, we'll be late."  
  
The three hurried to Professor McGonagall class. They comes in the room with minutes to spare. As soon as the all the students were in, Professor McGonagall promptly begins class.  
  
"Okay class, this year, we will be experimenting a more difficult form of Transfiguration. Human Transfiguration."  
  
The class look at each other excitedly.   
  
"Now." said Professor McGonagall. "This form of Transfiguration is extremely difficult and very dangerous. Many things can go wrong. We will be learning the basics this year. Of course, I won't be expecting you to be experts at it by the end of the year, but I want to see at least some improvement. Now, I will be pairing you off so better start practicing.  
  
Harry and Ron got pair up, and to theirs, and Hermione surprise. She was pair with Tokimi.   
  
None of them manage to make very much progress. Hermione tried desperately to transfigure herself into a cat, but all she manage to do is sprout whisker on herself.   
  
The whole class burst out laughing.   
  
"Enough." said Professor McGongall. "I don' see anyone of you making much progress."  
  
She hurried over and mutter some charm. Soon, Hermione face return to normal.  
  
Tokimi meanwhile just look on with a blank expression. Professor McGonagall turn to her and said sternly.  
  
"Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
Tokimi just shrug. Then close her eyes and concentrate. To the whole class amazement, especially Professor McGonagall, standing in front of them is longer Tokimi, but a white wolf. Minute later, Tokimi is back to normal again.  
  
Professor McGonagall manage to find her voice. "That's was amazing. Have you done this before."  
  
Tokimi look at her for a moment, then reply. "Once."  
  
"Well." said Professor McGonagall, now fully compose. "That's was quite a transfiguration. Twenty points to Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindor side let out a loud cheers. Soon it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. The whole class hurried out, talking about their experience. Tokimi rush out before anyone get a chance to congratulate her.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it." said Ron in awe. "She's as good as McGonagall."  
  
"Ron, don't be silly." snap Hermione. "She's only a fifth year, how can she compare with a teacher?"  
  
Ron frown at her. "Honestly, you're only mad because you use to be the best at Transfiguration, now that Tokimi come along, you have to settle for second best."  
  
Hermione narrow her eyes angrily. "I don't need to compete with anyone." Then she angrily stalk off.  
  
"Come on Ron, why are you two always fighting?" said Harry.  
  
"But, she is so unreasonable sometimes." said Ron.  
  
Soon, they reach Hagrid hut.   
  
"Well, nice to see yer." said Hagrid cheerfully.  
  
Ron and Harry force a smile.   
  
"Gee. I wonder what kind of monster that oaf will make us study this time." said an all too familiar voice.  
  
Harry feel himself tense up. If Malfoy dare to cause trouble for Hagrid again, he'll.....  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy." said Ron.  
  
"Come on." said Hagrid, leading them to the back of his hut.  
  
The class feel kind of tense. They never knows what kind of beast Hagrid will make them learn, but to everyone surprise, standing in front of them are not some horrifying creatures, but instead, a beautiful, grown unicorn.  
  
"But we already study unicorn last year." said Ron.  
  
Hagrid smile at them. "It was baby unicorn yer study las year. This is a full grown unicorn. I reckon yer will have a harder time with it. Especially you boys."  
  
Pretty soon, the whole class, even the Slytherins gather around the beautiful creature.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell me what's the most powerful part of a unicorn?" ask Hagrid.  
  
To no one surprise, Hermione raise her hand. "The most powerful part of the unicorn is their blood. It can cure people of near death, but the person will be curse forever."  
  
Harry and Ron look at each other uneasily, remembering their first year experience with Quirell, a servant of Voldemort.  
  
Hagrid smile at Hermione. "Very good Hermione."   
  
Hermione beam at him.   
  
"But, that's not quite correct.  
  
Ron almost choke. Hermione miss a question?  
  
Hermione frown in confusion. Hagrid look at her kindly.  
  
"You see, there's another part of a unicorn that is much more powerful than their blood. Anyone want to take a guess?"  
  
"Their horn?" ask Parvati  
  
"Not quite." said Hagrid. "Although, unicorn horns are use often in powerful potions."  
  
After several more guess, the class look at one another in defeat.  
  
"We give up Hagrid. What is it?" ask Harry.  
  
Hagrid grins at them in triumphant, but before he can reply, a voice cut him off.  
  
"Their gem."  
  
Hagrid turn to the sources of the voice in amazement. The speaker is none other than Tokimi.  
  
"Yes, tha's correct." said Hagrid. 


	3. Snape

"I didn't realize that unicorn have any gem." Said Hermione.

Hagrid smiles at her. "Yes, not many people realize it. You see, in order for the gem to appear, you have to win the unicorn complete trust. That is the hard part. The gem have the same power as the unicorn blood, it can heal any wounds, even if you are a moment from death. The only difference is, you won't get curse."

The rest of the class time was spent on observing the unicorn. True to Hagrid's word, the unicorn doesn't seem to trust human at all, by the end of the class, only two people manage to get near it. 

"Wow, that was a great lesson." Ron said enthusiastically as they head toward the Great Hall.

Harry nods his head in agreement. "I didn't know about unicorn gem. Wonder if Hermione have cooled down a bit."

Ron just shrugs as he sat down. He was still mad at the way Hermione acted. After a delicious lunch, Harry and Ron heads toward Professor Trelawny tower. They haven't seen Hermione at lunch. She was probably in the library. As usual.

Harry sigh as he made his way to the North Tower. "I wish she would stop making all those death predictions about me. It's gets old after a while."

Ron grins. "At least it's not hard to pass her class. All we have to do is put in loads of misery and she'll be happy."

As usual, Professor Trelawny classroom has a mysterious aura around it. The classroom feels hot and stuffy.

"Good afternoon, class." Professor Trelawny said in her usual misty voice. "I'm so happy to see you again this year. The Inner Eye has inform me that this year will be hard and difficult. Some of you might not make it." 

At this, she set her sight directly on Harry. Harry just rolls his eyes at Ron, who stifled a laugh.

"This year will be spent on Tarot reading. Now, Tarot reading is very difficult. Only those who are Gifted will be able to truly understand its significance. I want all of you to turn to page 535 of your book. Now, pair up into two and start reading."

Harry opens his book and stifled a yawn. Divination has never been his cup of tea. 

"Let's see, this card with the skull is call the Death Card." said Ron, examining the page.

Harry look at his book, "Yeah, but it said that the Death Card doesn't necessary mean death."

Ron snorts, "Well, that's just plain stupid. Why do they call it the Death Card then?"

"Beats me." Said Harry.

They spent the rest of the class reading up on different kinds of card.

"That was stupid." Said Ron as they head off to their next class, Herbology.

"I know." Agree Harry. 

That night, Harry has a very strange dream. In his dream, he saw different color crystal floating about, in the middle is a strange blue light. Harry tried to touch it, but the minute his hand reaches toward the crystal, it vanishes. 

Harry didn't mention the strange dream to Ron that morning. In truth, he doesn't know what the dream means either. He was thinking that it's probably the work of his imagination.

Ron and Harry quickly make their way toward the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was the day they dread the most. Double Potions first thing in the morning with the Slytherins. 

"I can't believe we have double Potions first thing in the morning." Grumble Ron.

Harry look at him, "What are you complaining about? Sure, Snape hates all Gryffindors but he loathed me."

Ron looks at Harry in embarrassment. "Sorry."

They dreadfully made their way toward the dungeon. All of the Slytherins have already show up, not surprisingly, since this is their favorite class. Snape adores the Slytherins since he's their Head of the House.

Snape sneer at them when they enter the room. "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick."

Harry bit his lips to keep from retorting. He knows that if he did, he'll just lose points for Gryffindor. 

"I see that we have a new student today. A Gryffindor I see." Said Snape, sneering at the word Gryffindor. "Your name is Tokimi Kyoto?" 

Tokimi nods without interest.

"Answer when you are spoken to." Snap Snape.

Tokimi look at him coolly and replied in a dark tone. "You ask me if my name is Tokimi, I nod. Are you so stupid as to not understand its meaning?"

The whole class gasps. They couldn't believe their ears. Harry and Ron glance nervously at each other. Each one thinking the same thing. 'Tokimi doesn't know whom she's messing with.'

Snape have turn a beautiful shade of red.

"Detention today. 60 points off Gryffindor" he barks.

Tokimi just shrug carelessly. "Whatever. I don't really think that's a fair thing to do, do you? But then I've always heard that you're quite biased, so it's doesn't surprise me in the least. I am amaze however, that a teacher of Hogwart can act so childishly."

Everyone turn to Snape to see his reaction. Draco Malfoy look at the girl with his mouth open.

"Silence." Snap Snape. "How dare you. I will be speaking to the Headmaster about this, make no mistake."

Tokimi eye him with a sneer. "So, can't even fight your own battle? You have to run and hide behind someone do you? Not only are you so stupid, you're also a tattletale. I don't care if you go to Dumbledore. Suit yourself."

By this time, Snape have turn a brilliant shade of purple, it look as if he might explode any minute.

"You.... You...." Stutter Snape, too angry for words.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or don't you know how to speak properly?" Said Tokimi coldly.

"Out. Go straight to the Headmaster office. NOW." Yell Snape. 

Tokimi doesn't seem to be phase by Snape attitude, she just gather her things and head toward the door.

Snape turn to the rest of the class. "I want all of you to stay quietly in here. If so much as a pencil is out of order, you all serve detention for a week. Now, excuse me."

Snape furiously march out the door and slam it shut. The entire class has been holding their breath the entire time. 

"Can't you believe that?" Ask Seamus once Snape was out of earshot.

"Fantastic. I've never seen Snape so angry." Laugh Ron.

"You filthy Gryffindor better watch what you say; it's no fun losing any more points does it?" Sneer Pansy Parkinson, a fifth year Slytherin.

Parvati turn to Pansy and said coolly. "Look like Professor Snape finally met his match."

"I've never seen a student talk that way toward a teacher before" said Dean in awe.

Hermione look at them disapprovingly, "I can't believe you guys. That girl lost 60 points for Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head slightly. "I don't know Hermione, I mean, that's kind of a small price to pay for Snape reaction."

"You bet." Said Ron, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Laugh all you want. That girl is in serious trouble." Said Millicent, another fifth year Gryffindor."

Ron looks at Harry. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Tokimi is in hot water."

Harry nod silently.

Snape didn't return for the entire lesson, soon it was time for lunch. The students hurried off toward the Great Hall.

Fred and George grab them as soon as they reach the Gryffidor table.

"I heard what happen in potions today. Is Snape really mad?" Ask Fred, pumping Harry for information.

"You bet." Said Ron. "His face was almost black with anger. I swear, I can almost see steam coming out of his ear."

"I can't believe we miss such a show." Moan George.

"Tell me about it." Said Lee, a friend of the twins.

Fred turns to Harry, "So, what happen to that new girl, Tokimi?"

"I don't know. Snape told her to go the Headmaster office. I haven't seen her since."

"She probably got expel." Said Hermione, reaching for a chicken sandwich.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that would he?" Ask Ron uneasily as he chews on his steak.

Fred shrugs. "I don't know, knowing Snape, he probably twists the whole version and makes it so that Tokimi will appear as a total monster."

"She is pretty nasty to him." Said Hermione. "He doesn't have to twist anything."

Ron turns to Hermione exasperatedly, "Honestly Hermione, it sound as if you loathe her."

"I don't." Said Hermione. "I just think it's selfish of her to lost our House so many points. Did she think about us fellows Gryffindor?"

George rolls his eyes. "Come on, this is Snape we're talking about. He ALWAYS took point off Gryffindor."

"Beside." Put in Fred. "The rest of the Gryffidor are not in the least angry with her. They'll give anything to see Snape embarrass like that."

"Yes Hermione. Anyway, we lost a lot of points for Gryffindor too, or have you forgotten?"

Hermione sat up in disgust. "I'm going to the library."

"Again?" Ask Harry, but she was already out the door.

"I don't really know what's up with her lately." Said Ron. "She gets grouchy at the slightest thing."

"Ron, look over there." Said Harry.

Ron turns to the direction that Harry was pointing and was surprise to see Tokimi enter the Great Hall, her face expressionless.

Ron and Harry look at the staff table. Snape was sitting between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra, his face was contort in fury. His eyes are set on Tokimi with fury.

Harry didn't think that it's possible for Snape to find someone he hate more than him, but looking at Snape right now, he can see that what Snape felt for Tokimi is beyond hatred. He shudders at the icy expression on Snape face.

The rest of the Gryffindor were trying to ask Tokimi for information, but she simply ignores all of them and stares stonily ahead.


End file.
